1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel process for preparing novel catalysts of increased activity which comprises (1) mixing alumina with at least a Group IVB metal compound and a molybdenum compound and an aqueous solution containing at least one dissolved compound therein that imparts to said aqueous solution a pH below 6 and (2) thereafter adding to the resulting product at least one metal compound not previously added thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Catalysts can be prepared that are composed of an alumina support carrying metal components thereon, for example, compounds of nickel, titanium or molybdenum.